


like a journey i just don't have a map for

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Drunk Fic, M/M, it should but that's not where this fic wanted to go, just because characters are drunk here, that doesn't guarantee drunk!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam gets drunk, and tries to sleep with Hunter. It kinda doesn't work out for him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a journey i just don't have a map for

"Please," Cam moaned. And Hunter squashed down the urge to just shuck out of his pants and boxers and take blindly what Cam was drunkenly offering. Cam was naked from the waist up and pretty drunk, like a sex fantasy. Like Hunter's sex fantasy all his for the taking.

Damn it. He hated being the good guy sometimes.

"It's time to go to sleep, I mean it." He had to be firm and not give in. If he did give in surely Cam would hate him in the morning. He'd hate himself in the morning. If he was going to take Cam to bed, they were both going to be sober, and not regret it the next day.

"What? You don't want to kiss me? Do I have bad breath?" Cam held up his hand to his mouth and huffed into his palm, trying to distinguish how his breath smelled.

"No…it's not that." Ugh. The guy was killing him here.

"Then what is it?" Cam's voice was soft and sad. Hunter couldn't see Cam's face in the darkness, and for that he was glad. He didn't think his resolve could take it if he had to watch Cam's face crumble.

"You're drunk and not thinking straight – I mean you're impaired, and if we do this, you're going to hate me tomorrow when you wake up and realize what a horrible mistake you've made. Because, Cam? This can't be a one-night stand for me. It won't be." He hoped that Cam wouldn't remember this in the morning. It was bad enough Hunter had to reject Cam when he so badly wanted to be with him, but he hated to think what would happen if Cam remembered this. He would have to get on his bike and drive away. Far, far away.

Cam said nothing and Hunter went to tuck him under the covers, thinking the matter resolved. He was just gonna make sure Cam was down and then he'd run out of there, but Cam's arms wound around his neck and suddenly Cam's lips were on his.

He was surprised and a little turned on. He moaned into the kiss and squeezed Cam's waist before his eyes flew open and he had to remind myself to stop this before it went into dangerous territory. He pried himself off Cam reluctantly.

"Mmmm, don't stop.” Cam pleaded with Hunter one more time.

And Hunter…he didn't know what the right thing was any more. He still tasted the heady scent of Cam in his mouth and it was clear that Cam wanted him, if what he felt pressed against his side when Cam kissed him was any indication.

"Umm…"

And while he was being indecisive, Cam took him by the hand and scooted against the wall, leaving an imprint of his body on the rumpled sheets, and Hunter's own body went willingly into the bed to fit that imprint.

This was a bad idea. He should protest, or something. This was so, so bad. (Right? But it felt so good.)

Cam threw an arm around him and snuggled into his side.

"Alright, but I'm only staying until you go to sleep." He thought he felt Cam nod.

~*~

The birds woke him up and he had half a mind to get up and slam his window shut. It was the weekend, right? He should've been sleeping in. Not getting up at…He tried to move onto his stomach to see what time it was, but something was holding him down.

And that was when he remembered last night. It all came crashing back into his memory like an unwanted family member spotting you at a family event and you not being able to duck out of meeting with them fast enough. He had to stifle the urge to groan lest he wake up his sleeping companion.

He opened up one eye and peered down at the arm holding onto him. Yep. Cam was in the exact same position he was in last night – mainly hanging all over Hunter. That in of itself was not a bad thing – and would be most welcome, under different circumstances however.

"Hunter?" Cam chose that moment to wake up, and looked up at him blearily, with the cutest confused face that Hunter had ever seen on a person.

Yep. Someone up there must've really hated him.

"Hi. Good morning. Don't freak out."

"Why would I – oh my god." Cam tried to move away but his back hit the wall – it wasn't like it was a big bed to begin with.

Cam was not a hysterical person by nature, Hunter knew this as well as he knew his name, but he liked to think that the situation warranted a little bit of hysterics. They were in bed, for goodness' sake, and only one of them was fully clothed. But Cam looked, for all intents and purposes, very calm.

"We slept together for the first time and I totally don't remember any of it!" Cam slumped back down onto the bed, throwing a pillow over his face. "And I really wanted to remember it."

Now it was Hunter's turn to be confused. "Wait…are you more freaked out because you don't remember last night or because we might've slept together?" If you had asked him last night, Hunter would've bet the latter situation would've freaked out Cam MORE. Apparently, he was misinformed on more than one front - the first being Cam hitting on him (well – drunken propositions, but hitting on your friend was still hitting on your friend).

"Um…the first one?"

Hunter's eyes widened at that. He leaned back on the pillow. "Huh. Well, sorry to disappoint you but we didn't sleep together last night. Well, we slept together but only in the sense that we shared the same bed.”

Cam removed the pillow from his face hesitantly. “Really? Nothing happened?” Cam sounded surprised.

“Did you want something to happen?”

“Well of course!”

Hunter felt a headache coming on even though he was pretty sure he wasn't the one who was hung-over. “What?”

“Why did you think I was drinking so much and flirting with you?”

“I don't know! You were being flirty with everyone. How was I supposed to know you were intentionally getting drunk so you could sleep with me?”

“I can only be flirty when I'm drunk, and I'm pretty sure I only flirted with you. Who is this “everyone” you think I flirted with?”

“Everyone meaning Tori, Shane, Dustin, and even my brother, which, ew not on, Cam, not on.”

“So we didn't have sex?”

“No. Despite you throwing yourself at me, I couldn't take advantage of you like that.”

“How is it taking advantage if it was something I wanted?”

“You were drunk and I didn't know it was something you wanted at the time.” Hunter felt like screaming – or hitting something. He had Cam in bed – did he forget to mention mostly naked? Because that was an important thing to note – and here Cam was getting mad at him for being an honorable guy. Excuse him for being a good friend, and choosing to ignore his libido.

And Hunter thought the morning after was going to be awkward. Yeah, right. He'd take awkward over this right now.

“OK, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and try to get this stink out of my mouth and maybe take a pill or two for this headache. And then – then we're gonna pretend this never happened because I just threw myself at you like a starved hussy when you clearly didn't want me in that way.”

Cam looked away embarrassed, trying to get out of bed quickly but he was tangled in the sheets and it was impeding his quick getaway.

Hunter licked his lips nervously. Right. He was doing this. “How 'bout you go to the bathroom, get the stink out of your mouth, take a pill for your headache and we try this again? But sober.” And he leaned in to kiss Cam quickly on the mouth, no tongue on account of how both of their mouths were probably less than stellar.

“What?” Now it was Cam's turn to be confused.

Hunter could only kiss him again, this time lingering a bit so Cam's brain could get with the program.

He wasn't Casanova, but he didn't think Cam would particularly mind.

/fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for fest10. For the prompt: Power Rangers, Ninja Storm, Cam/Hunter, morning after
> 
> Title is an excerpt shamelessly stolen from my favorite Savage Garden song, "To the Moon and Back". Also, this isn't beta'd so please point out any mistakes, if you find any; that'd be most appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If Love Is Red We’re Color Blind (like a journey i just don't have a map for Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584080) by [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower)




End file.
